A Fire Inside
by SeulWolfe
Summary: Nineteen years later, betrayed by Ginny, Harry lies dying alone until a ghost from the past returns.... Het, slash, HPSS Post Deathly Hallows..


**Title::**A Fire Inside  
**Author::** Calanor/Seulwolfe  
**Type::**Fiction  
**Length::**5963 words  
**Pairings::**Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Severus/Harry, Ginny/Blaise/Lavender**  
Warnings:: ** a Wee bit of angst... and humor...  
**Rating::** PG  
**Summary::** Nineteen years later, betrayed by Ginny, Harry lies dying alone until a ghost from the past returns...  
**Notes::** thanks to Morganlefay1958 for the beta and listen to me whine, Suemonroe for telling me I had a good start and what it needed. And lilyseyes.. I borrowed her Kilts and didn't tell her... Written for the Snape after dh Livejournal community:: Prompt:: Vampire.  
.

**A Fire Inside**

..  
Nineteen years.

Nineteen years had since the downfall of Lord Voldemort at the hand of Harry Potter. A boy who became a man survived every encounter with the Darkest Wizard of the age only to succumb to an undetected genetic heart defect inherited from his Muggleborn mother.

So it wasn't going to be a Killing Curse or rogue Deatheater that would take the life of the Great Harry Potter. It would be something so rarely heard of, that even Harry himself was surprised, but welcomed it in the end. An undetected heart defect, which no one had ever taken notice of each and every time he had been in the Hogwarts' or Ministry infirmaries.

The healers and doctors didn't understand how he'd made it this long when all other children born with this defect died at an early age. Even he was amazed considering his upbringing, daredevil escapades, and adventures included. It was something that could have been taken care of, detected as a child if the Dursley's had taken Harry for regular checkups as a child.

He had been feeling poorly all summer. Tired all the time. Out of breath. He'd had occasional pains in his chest, which he attributed to stress. And, then there was the numbing in his arms. Then he would be cold during the hottest part of the day. He just figured he was overtired and overworked.

It had been his heart all along.

Luna told him he was dying of a broken heart. Harry smiled a weary smile as he laid in the room that Hogwarts created for him. She always managed to make him smile no matter how bad the situation, or how bad he was feeling.

Minerva had invited him to stay as long as he needed. What she gave him was a place to die in peace. Only a few selected people could enter the suite of rooms that the grand castle created for him. Winky waited on him hand and foot. Poppy came four times a day to check on him. Carefully placed Monitoring charms alerting her to any physical or emotional distress he may experience.

The only distress he felt was when he thought of his ex-wife, and her betrayal of him and their children. Ginny Potter nee Weasley thought she would have the last laugh when she learned that her now ex-husband was dying. She had come swaggering into his room at St. Mungo's after learning of his failing health from her mother.

They had been separated and divorced for only two weeks when he had his first collapse. Just two weeks after his two sons had gone off to Hogwarts.

_Flashback::_

_"I'll still get it all, Potter. When you're dead and buried, I'll get all the money, the properties, land, jewels and heirlooms to do with as I wish! There will be NO one to stop me! I'll even disown that Slytherin Spawn of yours!"_

_Harry laid back on his hospital bed at St. Mungo's. He would have the last laugh after all this time. She cheated on him, made a fool of him after all this time. He should have known when she wanted more and demanded more, ignoring the fact that they had children at home to care for during the day. Leaving them to be cared for by Dobby and Winky while she shopped and socialized the day away, as the wife of the 'Chosen One'. Harry tried. He really tried to make it all work. Being more attentive and letting her spend money, buying things she wanted that she never could afford before. When one of the Goblins that managed his account informed him the rate at which she was spending money, he realized there wouldn't be enough to put all of his children through all seven years of Hogwarts plus any extra schooling if they so desired. Even a dowry would be impossible at the rate she was going, and the Potters were considered one of the richest of wizarding families with the combined fortunes of Black, Potter and Dumbledore. He'd found out he was Albus' heir after the grandfatherly wizard's death._

_Then, one day after Albus and James had gone off to Hogwarts, he came home to find her 'entertaining' a couple of guests; Blaise Zabini and Lavender Brown. To say Harry was upset was putting it mildly. When he threw her and her lovers out of his house at Godric's Hollow, Harry contacted his solicitor and started changing things._

_It only took two weeks for his marriage to be completely over. A standard Goblin/Wizarding marriage contract saved him and his children's heritage from their gold-digging mother._

_Then he got sick. And things began to happen when the Healers told him Magic couldn't do anything. So he consulted Muggle Doctors and was told the same thing. Only a heart transplant could save him but it might be years before one became available; then the Healers told him that his magic would prevent it from being successful._

_Harry Potter was going to die._

_And he excepted it. Just as he did on that day when he faced Voldemort for the last time. He couldn't keep cheating death._

_"Wrong, Gin. See, I changed things. My children and Godson will be supported by trust funds I've set up through the Goblins at Gringott's. You, on the other hand, will be left with nothing. Nothing except, of course, your decree of divorce and charges of adultery. Our children will also be raised by their Godparents as per my will, and your parental rights have been severed. The rest of your family, of course are exempt from that particular ruling. I have made sure that any heirlooms will be forever protected. As per my orders and decree, they will remain in my family. Your jewelery will be retrieved sometime this week and placed in the family vault."_

_"You can't do that!" she had screamed at him. She lunged at him and was thrown back by Winky's magic. The house elf was protective and furious at the attempt on her master and friend._

_"I invoked bloodline and peerage for the Potter's, Black's and Dumbledore's to protect the history and money of my family. Ron and Hermione, with the assistance of Neville and Luna, are more than capable of raising my children without their traitorous mother hanging around. Making them miserable and feeling unloved."_

_She had stomped away in a rage after that, leaving him behind in his room at St. Mungo's. Minerva arrived a few days later, offering Harry a place at the castle. The house in Godric's Hollow was closed up after Ginny's things were removed. The children were moved to Hogsmeade with their Godparents, and spent the days, after lessons, with their Father. He and his children and godson spoke often._

_FLASHBACK ENDED::_

Luna or Ron would walk Lily up to the castle or Floo her into his rooms so she could come and stay with him all day. They would cuddle and rest, and talk about the things Lily hoped to be and do as she grows up. Lily argued at first but Harry persisted, and Lily realized it made him happy, so she just gave in and described what she dreamt her future to be. Harry smiled sadly at her when she said that someone would find a way to make him better. She didn't want to be like Teddy and grow up without her Da.

She knew her Mummy didn't love her, or her brothers.

Albus and James came and spent evenings with him. They would talk and sometimes all three of his children would crawl up on the bed as they used to do when they was younger and just cuddle and hold on to him. They would hold on to him as they were never going to let him go.

James ranted and raved for a week. He yelled and cursed the Gods and Goddesses for what fate had dealt him. Then he cried in Harry's arms. He was still his Da's little boy. Even though he had grown up, James would always be his first.

It was James that he had walked the floor with at night, when he was colicky. Ginny and he fought over using a potion or spells for everything. She always wanted to do everything the easy or convenient way. It didn't even matter if it had to do with care of the children. It wasn't that he didn't trust magic, but it wasn't the answer to everything. Sometimes touch and affection were more powerful medicines.

At night when he laid alone in his bed, he would remember the days after Dumbledore died.

Harry would find himself dreaming. Very vivid dreams of Severus Snape. He would be sitting next to him, on the bed, and they would talk. Talk about the uneasy alliance they began after Dumbledore died, and Harry witnessed the Headmaster's memories regarding Severus and his true alliances and innocence. They had managed to overcome their animosities with each other. So much so, that they ended up in an unexpected casual relationship; a very intimate casual relationship.

If Severus hadn't died, Harry often wondered if they could have remained and had more. A forever more. There would have been no children.

No James.

No Albus Severus

Or Lily.

Then the visits began sporadically, but soon increased in frequency as Harry's condition worsened.

Seeing Severus at his side as he laid slowly dying, brought back images and memories of the past. How, after Dumbledore's death, Harry had gone looking for the one who killed him.

It was only the pensive memories of Albus making Severus promise to kill him. To help seal his place amongst Voldemort's followers. To protect Draco from becoming a murderer.

It was in the dark hours of the night when Harry found comfort. He could feel Severus' presence at his side. His magic remained strong, but his body wasn't willing and he was just so exhausted all the time now. Harry would talk to Severus. Speaking of things that was were never said. Never spoken of. Things they thought they had time to say when the War would finally be over.

"When they couldn't find your body, Severus, I accused them of burning it when all they found was ashes. I wanted you to have a proper burial. It was only right."

"They could not find what was not meant to be found, Harry."

"I hated leaving you. I should have stayed so you wouldn't have died alone. No one should ever have to die alone."

"And what is this, Harry? Locking yourself away in the dungeons of Hogwarts. Secluding yourself away from the world."

"Damned idiots would come act like they are paying homage to a dying King. I've hated the fame. Ginny basked in it. She always got angry if I tried to avoid it, or protect our children from it. James, Albus Severus, and Lily deserves to walk around unhindered, and grow up on their own merits."

"Well no one saw that one coming, did they? Ginny Weasley caring more for fame than family."

"They grew up poor. Even though I always thought of them as the richest family. They had each other. And they had a welcoming and loving home."

"And you had no one?"

"I'll get to see my parents soon, Severus. Sirius and Remus too. The child that died. She was a little girl. Did I tell you about her? She only lived a couple of hours. She had dark hair like mine. But I never got to see her eyes. She never woke up. I never got to hold her, they took her away before I got to the hospital. Ginny refused to have any more children. I often wondered..."

"Wondered what?".

**pqpqpqpq**

.For nineteen years, Severus Snape was a man who hid in the shadows. He stayed far away from Britain. Away from those he cared for and loved.

He loved Lily Evans first. Such a vibrant and beautiful woman. She believed in him when no one else had. She married and gave birth to a cherub looking child, Harry James Potter. Who knew when the young waif looking child walked into the Great Hall for the first time, that he would grab Severus by the heartstrings. His green eyes were so world weary and sad, but shown with an intelligence and eagerness to prove himself.

And prove himself he did as Albus Dumbledore led him on one merry chase or adventure after another. All the while giving Severus Snape premature gray hair and the urge to drink entire bottles of Firewhiskey in one sitting.

First the Sorcerer's Stone and an disembodied Dark Lord hitchhiking on the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor's head. It took three Gryffindor's to solve the mystery and a face to face confrontation for Harry. Every year after it was something different, something more dangerous.

The Triwizard Tournament almost did him in. A jinxed broom was nothing. A three-headed dog? He scoffs. A Basilisk wandering the halls of Hogwarts, petrifying children, adults, ghosts, and at least one cat? Give the boy a sword and a Phoenix, and he saves the day. Escaped prisoners from Azkaban? Werewolves? Been there, done that.But Dragons? Nesting female dragons? All to get a golden HOLLOW egg that screams at you.

Then they send four teens swimming for an hour under the Lake. To confront Goddess knows what!!! Mermaids and Mermen with Grindylows and other magical life that lived in the Loch.

When one by one, each champion came to the surface, and Harry still hadn't shown up, Severus began to worry. Then the Weasley boy and Delacour's sister popped through the surface without Harry, and the Potions Master was hard pressed not to strip down, jump in, and search for himself!

Lily would be rolling in her grave and cursing the ground the Headmaster stood on.

The final task, Cedric died at the hand of Peter Petigrew after taking the cup with Harry. The young man was so distraught. Severus later learned that Cedric was Harry's first crush, not Cho Chang like he led everyone to believe.

Harry'd told him more than once, that the Wizarding World had preconceived notions about the Boy-Who-Lived. First, he was not Gay. Two, he was a hero. He always charged into to save the day. He might have been sorted into Gryffindor, but he was a Slytherin at heart. He knew he had to wear masks to hide himself. He couldn't be the poor little orphan boy. He had to be the hero.

Fifth year and Umbridge. He hated that Pink putrid woman. Her frilly office and dancing kittens, still made him shiver in disgust when he thought back to those days. His Occlumency lessons, for Harry, enforced by Dumbledore.

"He has to block the Dark Lord from his mind, Severus! At all costs!" The Headmaster repeated over and over. At the end of the school year, Severus came to the understanding that if Harry hadn't been so overly stressed by events happening around him, the young man might have embraced the art of the Mind Magicks. Umbridge torturing him and other students with that damnable blood quill. Banning him from Quidditch, taking away the one thing that brought his young charge happiness in the time of death and darkness.

All the while, Severus Snape played his roles in the war. The battles of light and dark. Bowing to two masters. Knowing that one was no better than the other.

When the Headmaster decided to use his impending death as a way to cement his place in the Deatheaters, Severus knew his life would be forfeit. His chance at freedom was gone. But he also knew this would be the one chance to help Harry.

Three weeks after he killed the Headmaster atop the Astronomy Tower, Severus came face to face with a very angry Harry Potter. A very powerful young man, whose magic rolled off of him in waves. Only the young man wasn't angry with him, but with Albus Dumbledore. Angry for manipulating all of those around him.

He finally understood why Severus Snape '_hated him_' per say, and had to keep up an act to stay alive. They became allies, after that, with a common goal.

Defeat Voldemort.

Friends in the darkest of times, when all hope could be lost.

Lovers when the shadows became their enemy and blood was flowing and soaking the ground at every turn. In the coldest part of the night, they found warmth with each other.

In the Shrieking Shack, when Severus felt his lifeforce fading and thought his Vampirsm would not save him, he knew in his heart he had to let the young man go. Let him lead his own life, if he managed to survive his encounter with Voldemort.

And at the end of the day, Harry Potter survived. Severus Snape disappeared into the world not to be seen or heard from again in nineteen years, presumed dead but hailed a hero.

Harry Potter saw to that.

It was now that word came to Severus while he was staying in Milan, that Harry lay dying of an Muggle aliment--news that finally led him home once more. He would see his Lover pass on or turn him. It would be the young man's choice. He'd had so few in his life..

**pqpqpqpq**

.  
Severus Snape had been holding the hand of his lover. The digits were cool and the nail beds were tinged blue. His circulation was getting worse. It was only a matter of time until the end, and Harry's next great adventure. But, he could give Harry his life back. He only had to except it, and him.

"I often wondered..." Harry began, as he winced and pushed his hand against a pain in his chest. "I often wondered, if she did something. The baby was too early, and she hadn't been experiencing any problems before that point. The Healers told me my daughter was perfect. Not a thing wrong with her. I guess I'll see for myself, soon enough."

At this point, Harry still thought he was dreaming. It was time to make his precious brat realize that HE was real. Not a figment of his imagination. "Brat?"

"Severus?"

"I'm real. I'm here... now. I didn't die in the Shack."

Turning his head, he squinted at Severus. "Poppy didn't say hallucinations were a symptom..." Harry shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

Severus rolled his eyes. Even sick, his Brat could be a dunderhead. "Harry, listen to me. I was bitten. Turned, three weeks before the Battle of Hogwarts."

"OK, I'll play. Turned. Turned into what? And who bit you? I thought it was Nagini." He reached out his other hand to touch Severus' hand holding his, but hesitated.

"I'm a Vampire. I survived the attack from Nagini. I did not die--because I am immortal." Severus took both Harry's hands in his and held them firmly but gently.

Harry swallowed as he realized that Severus had been alive all this time. He could feel betrayed, but then he wouldn't have his children. He pulled one hand free and reached out with cold fingers to touch the pale face. "You're--you're alive?"

"Of course I am alive--though not in the standard manner of course." Severus smirked.

"I should be angry. If I had the energy, I would have a Gryffindor fit that would make you want to hex me."

"Or kiss you." Severus purred.

"Can I have the kiss even if I don't throw the fit? Because I really think my heart wouldn't be able to handle it." The emerald eyes had a bit of a glint as he spoke.

"A kiss is an option."

Severus leaned down and gently grazed the lips of his lover, taking his time to relish the taste of him. As he leaned back, he looked down into Harry's upturned face, eyes still closed, and lips pink and moist. If he wasn't mistaken, there was even the faintest hint of color high on his cheeks.

"Beautiful." He whispered, before leaning in to take Harry's lips again, just a bit more firmly, as he felt Harry's arms slip around him.

"I have missed you." A tear rolled down his face, as Harry whispered against Severus' neck. "There were many nights after the battle I wanted to die myself."

"But people needed you, here."

"Teddy needed me. And then Ginny happened. Now that I look back, it was almost like a dream... that turned into a nightmare."

"Something good always comes out of something bad, Brat. Just look at your children. They are gifts from the Goddess no matter who their mother is."

"I understand that. I wouldn't trade anything for my children or Teddy. The past is the past. Ginny will and has received her due rewards. When I'm gone, James, Albus, and Lily will be cared for by Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. They won't want for anything. Teddy will go on to be what he wants, and take over as head of the house of Black. James, Albus, and Lily, will share the line of Potter, Weasley, and Dumbledore."

"Which will make most of the Pureblood's absolutely furious."

"Sirius will have his last laugh and so will I. Ginny wanted us to refurnish Black Villa and live there in the summers. She tried to behind my back, but the Goblins never cared for her. Never took any orders from her either."

"Funny thing--Fate. It makes things even out. She is no longer your concern. Wipe her from your thoughts. A time for a new beginning is here."

"What do you mean, Severus?"

"Do you remember when we first made love?"

"Yes, we had fought over me going after one of the Horcruxes alone . You told me I was being foolish and acting like a Gryffindor. You pushed me up against the wall and it just hit us. I'd never felt anything like that before. Or with anyone else, after."

"What did you feel?"

"Like my magic was singing. Happy. Intoxicated. You were my drug and I couldn't get enough." Harry snorted. "And if you had been a woman, you would have been pregnant after we'd done nothing but have sex, eat, and sleep for five days straight."

If Severus had been alive, the normally snarky man would have been blushing. "Yes, well we had been dancing around each other for weeks. But that's not the point I was making."

"Severus, get to the point."

"Our magic." He took his hand and rubbed Harry's arm, then trailed a finger down the soft cool cheek. A twirl of magic... gold and silver, followed that finger as he touched his lover. "It comes alive when we touch."

"What does that mean?"

"Don't you know?" Severus leaned over him again. Green tired eyes gazed back into deep pools of onyx. He grazed the cool lips and bits of electricity sparked between them. "You are my soulmate, Harry Potter. I cannot bare to watch you die, my precious Brat."

"Severus, I'm so very tired. I have fought all my life. There are no more options. "

"Yes there is. Let me turn you."

"But...my children... would they except me?"

"Do it Da! I don't want you to die."

Harry and Severus looked up at the figure that appeared at the end of the Harry's four poster bed. James was a mini-Harry from his messy hair, tear filled green eyes, glasses and lanky form.

Harry held out his arms, "Come here, Jamie. Come to Da."

James didn't need asking twice. He dropped the cloak and flew into his father's arms. "I love you, Da. Please don't leave me!"

"What about Albus and Lily? Would they accept me if I took this path?" Severus laid a hand on Harry's arm to give silent support. "The three of you are my life. Would you accept the fact..."

"Doesn't matter." James patted his father's chest, "Right here, is what matters. Being a Vampire doesn't mean you're evil. Choices Da. You always told us it was our choices that decide right from wrong. You'll always be the Chosen One, Harry Potter, second. But my Da first."

"He's right, Da."

Harry looked up and saw his other two children, Albus and Lily, standing just inside the room. Minerva was in the doorway dressed in her Tartan gown, tears rolling down her face. Behind her, he could see more people. A red head passed by the doorway. When had his rooms become King's Cross Station.

"Auntie Mione said that short of a miracle, you will die and leave us."

Lily was every bit of her namesake. Green eyes and long auburn hair with a dash of stubbornness and a hot temper. She looked so innocent standing there holding Albus' hand and clutching her favorite stuffed dragon, Sparks, a gift from her Unca' Charlie.

"I don't want you to leave. I don't want to visit a white box, like Grandpa Albus is in. I want you!"

"We all agree, Da. If it means you being a Vampire. We don't care." Albus stood tall and brave next to his sister.

"What about Severus?"

Lily looked to her two brothers, and then to the dark man sitting at her Da's bedside. "Well I think he's pretty."

Severus' eyebrow rose. "Indeed. My Brat, she has your Mother's tongue."

"I say we keep him," Jamie said from his father's side.

"Oi! Harry! Say yes or no before the sun rises, I would like to get some sleep tonight!" Ron yelled from the other room. Then they heard a smack.

"Really Ron! They are having a moment!" Came Hermione's irritated voice, causing several smiles and snickers, including Harry's.

"Severus?" Harry waited till he had his lover's attention. "We're a package deal."

"I would not have offered if I had not already accepted the consequences I would incur." Severus ran his fingers through the tousled hair of his lover, "But we must turn you tonight."

Worried eyes turned towards Severus, "Why?"

"The castle summoned your loved ones, Harry because your life force is fading. Lady Hogwarts has even supplied us with fresh blood packets for your first feeding."

"Tonight, then. " Harry's eyes held a resolve as he gazed at Severus.

"And I expect a proper bonding, Severus Quinlan Snape," Minerva said as she ushered the children out of the room. Each gave their Da a hug and kiss before they padded out of the room. The main door closed and both men felt the wards go up around the quarters.

Severus stood up from the chair he had been occupying, to levitate it away, "It will hurt for a moment, Love. But then it will be all pleasure. I promise."

Harry glared at Severus, the vision of someone else touching the man, that wasn't him angered him, "Who turned you?" he growled.

Severus sighed. "One of Voldemort's allies. He took an interest in me."

"He wanted a pet." Harry's eyes glowed with power. "Is he dead?"

"Yes, your Wolf ripped him to shreds during a skirmish a week later. "

Severus removed the black trench coat he wore and settled on a cozy chair off to the side. He started to unbutton his dark blue poet's shirt and then slipped it off his arms, waving it towards his coat. He toed off his boots then slipped into the warm cozy bed beside Harry. He gathered the weak man in his strong arms and basked.

This is what he missed. The holding. The love. The closeness. The connection of being with another soul. Their magic swirling and joining together. Tonight, they would join and no one would ever tear them apart, again! He pushed Harry's hair back from his neck, pulled the shirt down exposing it further. He could smell his blood, pumping slowly under the skin. His heartbeat was slow and irregular. "I will drain you to the point your heart will stop beating. You will be on the verge of life and death, there you will make a choice. Crossover or return here and finish the change. You will then drink from me and then drink from the blood packets. When you are stronger, I will take you on the hunt and explain things more to you then. " Severus took a deep breath, "Are you ready?"

Harry took a deep wavering breathe. He was so weak. He was so cold. Reaching up, he twined his fingers in the long dark hair that draped over Severus' shoulder. His voice was not much more than a gasp. "Yes. Do it now. Please!"

Severus opened his mouth, letting his fangs descend. Harry could see the candlelight glint off the sharp tips. He held himself still, telling himself that this man would never hurt him. Closing his eyes, he turned his head and leaned it back, to expose more of it to Severus.

He leaned down and sniffed. He could smell the sweet tang of blood pumping just below the surface of Harry's skin. There was a fire inside of his lover. A flame that would not or could not burn out. He was a light into itself. What more could he want?

Forever.

To continue to live.

"Severus? Now, I can feel my life..."

Severus needed no more encouragement as he sunk his fangs into the throat of his lover, and tasted the warm blood as it covered his tongue. He drank his fill and drank more. He listened as the heartbeat slowed and then stopped. Severus bit into his wrist, bringing blood up to the surface. He brought his wrist up to Harry's mouth and then he waited..

**pqpqpqpq**

.  
Harry opened his eyes and looked around. Where was he? He lay on a comfortable sofa, in a room that was decorated simply and for comfort. It had a very inviting air about it. He could hear birds singing, and the bark of a dog accompanied by the squeal of a young child. Sitting up slowly, he continued to look around.

The door opened, and in stepped a man with messy hair, a woman with long red hair carrying a small child, and another man with graying sandy brown hair.

"Ah, he's awake."

Harry rubbed his eyes behind his glasses, and looked again. Standing quickly, he frowned, he realized where he was and who was speaking.

"Dad?" He asked tentatively, not really ready to believe his eyes.

"Hello, son."

"Mum?"

"Hello, Harry Bear."

"Remus!"

"Hiya Harry. Long time no see."

"I'm not suppose to die."

"You haven't," Lily said. "You're standing on that precipice--the moment where you make your decision."

"Whether to stay here with us, or go back and have a second chance at a healthy life. One filled with love, and your children." Remus added.

"I'm glad you made peace with Severus."

"Dad, you're not angry?"

"Of course not. We've been here long enough and all is revealed here. I realized my mistakes a long time ago."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but James held his hand up to forestall him. "No. I don't have a problem with your preference, or your choice of mate. I--we--just want you to finally be happy."

"You've been through enough, Harry Bear. Would you like to meet your daughter?" Lily turned her body a bit to give Harry a better look at the child in her arms. The child looked like his little Lily as a toddler, except with dark wild hair like his. She had bright bluish - green eyes and his nose.

"Is that--?"

"This is Rosie. Say hello to your Da, Rosie."

Harry reached out with shaking fingers and brushed the curled fringe back from the chubby child's face. "I never got to hold her. Then during the divorce, Gin made a point to say that she wasn't mine. But in my heart I knew she was."

Lily held Rosie out to Harry. "You can hold her now."

Harry carefully lifted his daughter from her grandmother's arms, and hugged her to him, burying his face in the messy hair so like his own. Tears ran freely down his cheeks as he kissed her and held her. James, Lily, and Remus surrounded him and enveloped him and Rosie in a family hug.

"I've missed you all terribly."

"Sirius would have been here, but he and Tonks are meeting someone else today," Remus added. "You've done well with Teddy. You've done well, filling in for me. Thank you."

Rosie patted her Da's face as she leaned up and made baby kissy sounds, then she gave him a open slobbery kiss on his cheek. He smiled down at her and kissed her cheek.

"You would have been beautiful young woman, Rosie. Your Granddad and Grams Weasley would have spoiled you rotten." Tears ran down his face as she was lifted from his arms, by her grandfather.

"You have to go back, Harry. Severus is waiting, and he's been waiting an awfully long time for you."

"But--" He reached out toward his daughter as he looked at all of them with pleading eyes.

Remus stepped forward and put a hand on his arm. "Harry, she is safe here. She can even grow a bit older, if her magic wants it. We will all be here waiting for when it is truly your time. The Goddess and Karma have given you another chance. Take it please, for all of us."

"We love you, Harry Bear. Give the children hugs and kisses for us." His Mum blew kisses at him as his Dad and Remus waved. Rosie squealed and waved both arms.

"I love all of you." Harry nodded, as he realized he could taste blood, and Godric's Hollow and his loved ones faded away..

**pqpqpqpq**

.  
Severus was getting anxious. It shouldn't take this long, even though it was only a fleeting moment. His breath caught in his chest. Harry had crossed over and stayed with those he lost. Then he felt Harry's lips against his wrist, his tongue pressing against the punctures to draw out the blood.

"Easy love. Drink slowly."

The thirst was overwhelming. A burning in his chest. In his soul. The taste was metallic and dark. Sweet and complex. He could feel Severus flow through his veins, through his broken soul. His aches and pains were disappearing.

He felt stronger. He opened his eyes, "Hello, Severus," he said as he smiled weakly. "Is this the beginning of forever?"

"Forever, Harry. Or until you chose to leave this existence. Then I will sit beside you as the sun rises in the East."

"So be it."

"So mote it be."

Harry giggled as his eye lids began to droop.

"What do you find so funny?"

"Minerva said a proper bonding. Does that mean, we have to wear Kilts?"

Severus scowled at his young mate. "I don't find that funny, Mr. Potter."

"But you have such sexy legs, Mr. Snape!"

Severus continued to scowl and Harry giggled as he settled down beside his mate. Both men would now sleep till the sun set and then awaken to a new day and a new future..

**pqpqpqpq**

.  
Minerva McGonagall, indeed planned the bonding with the help of Molly Weasley. With much shouting and grumbling, Severus Snape, newly reinstated by the Ministry of Magic, as not among the dead and the recipient of a shiny new Order of Merlin First Class, was indeed wearing a Kilt.

But that my friends is another story for another day...

_finis... but is it ever?_

A/N:: now off to work on my Snarry Holidays fest fic and then back to my other WIP's!!!!


End file.
